


Yamori/Naki Drabbles

by A Carnegie (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A%20Carnegie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I seriously don't understand the lack of Yamori/Naki fanfics! TAT Somebody needs to love Naki and aniki! And, almost all the drabbles are in separate AUs of their own Y(^_^)Y</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamori/Naki Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the anime or the characters!

(1)  
Sometimes in bed, Yamori thinks "aniki" isn't good enough. He would demand that Naki call him "ni-san". Naki always jumps into Yamori's arms, more than happy to comply.

(2)  
Yamori came from a past of torture and twistedness that led him to inflict the worst pain on anyone sitting in THE CHAIR. One night, however, when he was drunk and carried Naki all the way to THE ROOM and tied him up in THE CHAIR, he saw Naki's scared yet firm eyes, recognized he was preparing himself for whatever was to come, and broke down instead. He cried, but not for the first time in front of Naki, and untied his love. He would never want Naki's innocence and loveliness to change. If he was to tear all the sanity in the world to pieces and torture everyone he would still preserve Naki. Some people suppressed rage and only needed his push to transform to a complete twist, some people were just annoying bitches and deserved to be beat up, but not Naki. "Aniki..."Naki patted Yamori's shoulders, and then he felt a pair of hot lips pressed to his.  
(3)  
Naki had a box of fluffy toys he wasn't ashamed to tell anyone he had. What he never told anyone, though, was that the toys had names. Naki's least favorite one, the frog (that was fluffy for some reason), was Nico.  
(4)  
Naki didn't want to stay illiterate. He wanted to be able to write to Aniki when he was out and read his replies, but Yamori never allowed him to, because he kept a diary, half of which detailed everyday's torture routine and half of which was about how beautiful Naki was.

(5) (from the TV ED that gave us all something sweet to chew on)  
"Naki, do you think this is good?" Yamori put on his new suit.  
"Absolutely, Aniki!" Naki claimed, "You're as handsome as a dog right out of the showers."  
Naki=( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
Yamori=（−＿−；）  
O o= (O o) (o O)  
(6)  
Naki knew his name read the same as the word that meant cry. Maybe that was why he had so many tears. He rarely cried, thpugh, before he met Aniki.  
(7) (from the cute part of Root A)  
"I hit the wrong place! It's supposed to be this woman not those guys! Sorry boys!!"  
Minutes later  
"My stomach hurts. It hurts so much I actually want to cry!"  
"Why do bad things keep coming?!"  
"But pain from battle is so much better than pain from missing someone TAT  
O o had to carry Naki home and dry his tears.

(8) (Sad for no reason)  
Sometimes Naki would wake from nightmares, convinced he they did not love Yamori but only needed him for survival. There went his pretended illiteracy and stupidity that kept himself around the man he called Aniki. He would cry, this time over his own pathetic life  
(9) (Sad for no reason)  
Sometimes Yamori would wake from nightmares, convinced that he did not love Naki but only needed him as a symbol of some piece of innocence to protect. Worse, he wasn't even moral enough to protect this blond haired young man who called him Aniki. Maybe he was just raising a good helper and waiting for some day when he would need power desperately and savor Naki without hesitation.  
(10) (Who am I kidding this is Valentine's Day!) After a long confession from both sides, Naki cried all over the place and fell asleep exhausted on Yamori's sofa. Yamori went over and gently stroked Naki's blond hair and pale cheeks. "It's good to have talked things out, Naki." He whispered into Naki's ears.  
(11)  
Valentine's Day  
O o knocked on Naki's door.  
"Uhhh... Just... Take a leave for me, okay? Thank you so much! I can't get to you at the door, really."  
Despite what he said, Naki managed to get to the door.  
"Hi! Good morning! It's Valentine's Day so I've just decided to have take it easy with Aniki in town > Clearly Naki just put on his white suit and everything was still a bit messy except his well combed blond hair.  
O o saw a strong arm snake around Naki's waist from behind.  
"Oooooowch TAT last night was just too much for me. Now I'll see you tomorrow~~"

(12)  
"You're a distraction when I work." Yamori stated, and Naki looked up from his doodles.  
Next thing he knew Naki was pinned to the bed


End file.
